


One Shots

by adventurenow



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventurenow/pseuds/adventurenow





	One Shots

* * *

 

“Done?” said Deb, while looking straight into Lou’s blue eyes. Lou was standing across the street in a sequined emerald green suit and god did she look good.

 

“Done.” Lou smirked, feet firmly planted, never taking her eyes off Deb. “What now?” Lou called from across the road.

 

“Pizza?” Deb queried. “There’s a new place next to my apartment. We can take some back, and count our money.”

 

“Deal,” Lou said, finally giving in and walking towards Deb. “But I must warn you,” she said into Deb’s ear as she grew close, “I’m going to get you drunk and then steal your share of the take.”

 

“Fair,” Deb whispered back.

 

The two of them walked side by side down the streets of Manhattan to this pizza spot, their hands dangerously close to each other’s as they walked. And although both of them refused to look at each other they were smiling the whole time. This is the moment they’d both been waiting for. The moment they were finally free. All the money they needed—no more brothers, lovers, or stupid men. Just the two of them with a lot of cash and even more time.

 

“Two pepperoni and one vegetarian for the lady.” Lou gestured at the tired pizza man.

 

“Um excuse me.” Deb fought back. “I’ll have two meat lovers, please.”

 

“Ooh, she’s feisty,” Lou retorted.

 

“So, two pepperoni and two meat lovers,” the pizza man replied, clearly not amused with their flirting.

 

“Yep,” Lou shot back.

 

“But this ones on me,” Deb said, leaning into Lou.

 

“About time,” Lou whispered, leaning back. She walked away, which Deb gladly watched, unable to hide a smile from her face.

 

By the time they got to the apartment, they were both hardly able to hold their excitement. Their pinkies were touching as Deb reached for her keys. She put the key in the lock, but before she finished opening the door she turned towards Lou unexpectedly.

 

“Just so you know,” she said seductively, “you owe me four dollars.” She finished turning the key and ran up the stairs past Lou.

 

Lou sighed. She had been got, but she would have the last laugh.

 

Sitting on the couch post-pizza, the two were fully relaxed. “I think I’m headed to Greece on a yacht. God knows it’s been long enough since I had a tan,” Deb mused as she poured the two glasses of wine.

 

“But where will we put my bike?” Lou asked, grabbing a glass and leaning against the counter towards Deb.

 

“Oh, I wasn’t aware you were coming.  Are you prepared to pay your way?” Deb asked, slowly making her way around the counter towards Lou.

 

“Always,” Lou replied, her face inching closer to Deb’s.

 

“Good,” Deb whispered back. “Because if you don’t pay debts I was going to have to turn you in,” she said, turning away, but before she could Lou grabbed her face.

 

“Enough Deb,” she said, her hands lost in Deb’s hair. “It’s you and me. No bullshit.”

 

She kissed her like she dreamed of doing for the past ten years.

 

“Fine,” Deb replied, pulling away. “But I’m riding on the back of your bike. None of this side car crap.”

 

* * *

 

“Thank you so much! Best of luck on the film,” a reporter smiled, as he shook Anne Hathaway’s hand and left the room.

 

“Rude,” Mindy Kaling laughed, sitting right next the actress. “Notice how he didn’t shake my hand?” she leaned to Anne.

 

“Do you want me to go beat him up? I’ll do it. Fucker won’t work in this town again,” Anne yelled as she got up.

 

Mindy pulled her back into the chair laughing. The two were delirious. They were on hour nine of press in London for the number one movie in America, _Ocean’s 8,_ and they were totally jet lagged.

 

This was the first time they had done press together, and Mindy was thrilled. She had the most fun with Anne on set, and she was excited to see the Oscar winner again, but maybe too excited.

 

She used to be a fan of Anne Hathaway’s. She remembered watching _Princess Diaries_ in college at Dartmouth, and she always marveled at how brilliant the young actress was. She was still a fan, but now she had to keep the fangirl inside. They are friends after all.

 

Anne laid her head onto Mindy’s shoulder. “I need a whole bottle of wine after this.” Anne’s perfume danced around Mindy’s nose.

 

“You smell nice,” Mindy whispered.

 

“What?” Anne said.

 

“Nothing.” Mindy quickly looked away. Mindy was used to being the awkward one in the room, but times have changed. She’d grown up. She had found her confidence. “I said, ‘You smell nice.’” Mindy stated, making direct eye contact with Anne.

 

“Thank you. Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Mindy looked away. _Too confident_ she thought.

 

“Five minutes until the next one, ladies!” the room coordinator let the actresses know. “Can I get you anything?”

 

Anne sat up very poised and began to chat with the coordinator about getting a refreshment. _She did it with such grace_ Mindy thought. Mindy was staring at her with a half smirk on her face as Anne spoke. The woman running the room noticed.

 

“Are you okay, Mindy?”

 

“What.” Mindy snapped out of it. “Oh, fine. I’ll take a Diet Coke, please.”  


“You’ve been staring at me a lot, Mindy,” Anne says.

 

“Just jet lagged I guess.” Mindy clearly lied. _Tell her the truth. Tell her that you wanna know what it would be like to take her face in your hands and gently kiss her lips. Find that confidence._

 

“I wanna kiss your face!” Mindy shouted. Anne was taken back by this.

 

“Okay.”

 

“What?”  


“Kiss me.”

 

“What’s happening?” Mindy looked around, “Am I being punked?”

 

“Sweet ‘90s reference. I thought you were a writer,” Anne teased.

 

“Are you negging me right now?”  


“Well, you’re not kissing me so—”

 

And without hesitation, or doubt, Mindy took the actress’s face into her hands and kissed her deeply. She pulled Anne towards her, and, as they nearly toppled over in the director’s chairs they were sitting in, the coordinator returned with their drinks. She saw the two women kissing and paused, trying to register what was happening. She slowly backed out of the room and stopped a reporter trying to enter.

 

“It’ll be another five—let’s say twenty minutes.”

 

* * *

 

“You can put that right over there, Tim,” said Tammy.

 

Tammy had just finished lifting some designer dresses for the girls. She inhaled deeply. She loved this. As much as she convinced herself the past five years that she didn’t miss her little life of crime, deep down she knew it was what she was best at. It was what she was meant to do.

 

“You know I wouldn’t be caught dead in one of those,” said Nine Ball, sneaking up behind her.

 

Tammy jumped. Nine Ball was unlike anyone she’d ever met. She was sharp, funny, and she didn’t care what others thought of her. A trait Tammy both admired and was jealous of.

 

“Oh now come on, you can’t be sure you won’t like it until you try it, right?” said Tammy. Nine Ball rolled her eyes. “Please, humor me?” Tammy said, nerves pulsing through her. Suddenly this felt like it was about much more than just a dress.

 

“Fine, but I need your opinion,” Nine Ball said, looking Tammy up and down and smiling. With that she grabbed the dress in one hand and Tammy’s with the other. Tammy felt high. Nerves pulsed through her unlike anything she’d felt before. She loved her husband and her kids, but there was some part of her that just lit up during a heist. And there was undeniably some part of her that lit up when she was with Nine Ball.

 

When they got to Lou’s back office. Nine Ball closed the door behind her. It was the first time they’d been alone, really alone.

 

“Turn around ya little perv,” Nine Ball joked. Immediately Tammy was blushing and turned towards the door. _Why was she blushing? And why was she so nervous?_ She heard Nine Ball slip on the dress and tried not to think about what she looked like in that moment.

 

“You’re gonna need to zip me. Designers don’t really make dresses for all this body.” Nine Ball said.

 

When Tammy turned around she was breathless. She knew Nine Ball was beautiful. She was beautiful wearing a hoodie and sweats, but seeing her like this, and in such close quarters, it was just too much. Tammy adjusted her sweater nervously before walking closer towards her. With shaky hands, she grabbed Nine Ball’s zipper, trying not to notice the curve in her back as she zipped it up.

 

“There,” Tammy said. “It’s perfect.”

 

Nine Ball turned and faced the mirror. “Oh damn, I would fuck myself,” Nine Ball laughed.

 

“Me too,” Tammy breathed sheepishly. _Shit. Did she just say that out loud?_

 

Nine Ball turned towards her, raising an eyebrow, and then smiled. “Yeah?” Tammy couldn’t speak. Nine Ball walked closer towards her. “You know for a suburban Lacoste ad, you’re not bad yourself.” Tammy gulped heavily. _Was she being crazy or was Nine Ball reciprocating her feelings?_ “I can almost hear you thinking,” Nine Ball said smiling.

 

“I-I-,“ stuttered Tammy.

 

“It’s okay. I’m better at this than talking anyway,” Nine Ball said leaning in. Then she kissed her. Tammy felt her smooth hands slip around her waist and she leaned into her.

 

How would she go back to her life after this?

 

* * *

 


End file.
